


Pairing Up

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, First Meeting, Modern Day, Pairs, Smitten Steve, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Steve the skater needs a new pair partner, so does Diana. Thanks to coach Etta's involvement, they meet and hit it off. Shameless fluff. Very AU.





	Pairing Up

"You're telling me you arranged a tryout with Diana "Wonder Woman" Prince?"

Steve's voice squeaked with the force of his disbelief as he stared at his coach. 

"That's right, I did!" said Etta brightly, looking very pleased with herself. 

Steve, on the other hand was panicking.

"I'm not good enough to be on the same rink as her, let alone skate with her!" He protested, brushing his hair out of his eyes in agitation. 

"Don't put yourself down, Steve! You're a very good Pair skater," Etta encouraged. "You need someone to push you to your potential. That's what Diana does. She makes everyone around her better. That Bruce guy wasn't that well-known, but he looked great skating with her!" 

"How in the world did you get her to agree to come?"

"My convincing charm and good looks," Etta said with a wink. "Now buck up, darling, and finish your warm ups. She'll be here any minute. You'll do fine."

Steve was NOT convinced. He'd always had a healthy respect, touched with awe for Diana, having competed in some of the same competitions as her and Bruce. She was superbly strong, yet graceful too, looking just as much at ease in a lift as landing a triple toe loop. He had very bad luck getting partners to stay more than a couple seasons and was convinced he was the problem, much as Etta assured him that wasn't true. The last three tryouts hadn't gone well and his confidence was all but shot. He was sure Diana would take one look at him and laugh. 

Nevertheless, he started his usual routine and went through some footwork, spins, and basic jumps. He'd worked hard to try to keep himself in shape even though he didn't have a partner and hadn't for six months. Gradually, his focus shifted and he became lost in an old program and started skating his part of it, hearing the music in his head and smiling at the memory of skating this with Becca when they'd set a new personal best. So deeply into it he became, He didn't notice the newcomer who'd joined Etta at the boards. 

"So this is Steve Trevor?" Diana Prince asked Etta, watching the tall young man gliding around the rink. 

"It is," the redhead beside her confirmed. 

"He has lovely lines and technique for his height," she observed. "Nice form in the air. You say he's been unable to find a partner? That seems surprising." 

"It is, but for one reason or another, nobody's stuck. Becca was wonderful with him, but she had to retire after her injury. I'm worried that his confidence is getting eroded through this long search."

She watched Steve do a salchow, making it look effortless.

"He doesn't look completely lost yet," she smiled, liking the polished we he finished his jumps. Steve seemed to pay attention to details and that was a nice quality in a skater.

"That's because he's in the zone and doesn't know you're here," Etta said. 

"Steven! Come over here and say hi to Ms. Prince!" She called, when the lanky man was close enough to hear. Diana noticed right away he had very alert bright blue eyes and very pleasing facial features. 

Steve had internally freaked out when he saw her standing there and was trying to think of what he could say and not make a total idiot of himself. He was very awkward with women. Becca had understood and they'd gotten along fabulously, but his last partner had thought he was too much of "a stuck up old man." 

Nevertheless, he skated over to the board and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Steve. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Prince."

"Nice to meet you, Steve. I hear you're in need of a partner." 

"Yeah," he admitted. "I'm not exactly a hot commodity right now, though." 

"That doesn't matter," Diana said. "You have very good technique. Mind brushing up on some Pair elements with me? You look like you're itching to do lifts again."

Steve swallowed hard. She was even more stunning close up and he was struggling not to show his nerves, but he nodded and smiled. 

"Sure." 

Years later, he'd look back and thank his stars he said yes. After the initial tentativeness wore off, he quickly understood what Etta meant. Diana soon had him feeling like it was just another average tryout, but he could see right away just what made her one of the best in the world. Plus, they connected in a way he hadn't with anyone since Becca.

He tried to ignore the way his stomach fluttered when she held his hand as they began picking up speed and how he thrilled at how gorgeous her positions in the air were when they did a lift.

Etta stood by the boards, hands clasped in delight. It was going far better than she expected and visions of their future success danced in her head. 

"Alright, Steve, let's try a throw."

Steve blinked in astonishment. 

"Already? Most of the girls don't want to try those until the third or fourth session."

Diana smirked. "Fortunately, I am not most women. I trust you, and I'm quite confident in my skills." 

"Okay, then," he assented. "What kind?"

"Triple Loop," she answered immediately.

Steve nodded and took her hand again. He really didn't want to botch this, and practically held his breath after he'd launched her. Of course, she landed it just fine, and he was both seriously impressed and slightly more smitten. 

"See, Steve? That's how a world champion does it!!" Exclaimed a beaming Etta. 

"Yeah, I see, alright," he panted, shaking his head in amazement. Goodness, Diana Prince was really something. She smiled at him and circled him slowly, looking him over again. 

"Yes. You may be rusty, but I can whip you into shape, so to speak. Steve Trevor, would you like to be my partner?"

Steve flushed. She wanted HIM? 

"S-sure," he managed, "But you'd want more time to decide, wouldn't you? Make sure you can put up with me?" 

"I assure you, that won't be a problem. If you are unsure, I'll give you time to consider it. I think we work well together, though."

"HE'S SURE!!!" Yelled Etta loudly. "Don't you be an idiot, Steven Rockwell Trevor. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!!"

"I like her," Diana commented. "So, are you in?" 

Steve nodded, and held out his hand. "I'm in." She shook it and they skated away together. 

"I hope I won't make you regret this," Steve said. "I don't think you will," Diana predicted. She turned out to be right. Five years and many competitions later, they were the talk of the skating world with their gold-medal winning performances and sizzling chemistry on and off the ice. 

"I'd forgotten how much I loved skating before I met you, angel," Steve told her one day at practice.

"When you find the right person to spur you on and encourage you, it works wonders," Diana said fondly, brushing the lock of stray hair out of his eyes. "We make each other better and that is what a pair should do. It doesn't hurt to have those gorgeous eyes around, either." 

"Who's talking about gorgeous eyes?" Steve said softly, staring right into her beautiful big brown ones. She stole a kiss and spun him around a bit. 

"Ready to start trying that quad twist?" She asked eagerly. Steve smiled, loving the enthusiasm.

"Okay, angel, let's do this."


End file.
